No Fooling Me
by EllisTheHunter
Summary: When a new student claims to be from Tuscaloosa, Alabama (which is odd, since she has a Missourian accent) a boy begins to think there's more to her story than she'll say. First Sentence: "Excuse me... Ah'm new here, so, uh... could you show me around?" I spun around and spotted a girl with a blonde ponytail, freckles and a hat. Eventual OCxAJ.


"Excuse me, but ah'm new here, so, uh… could you show me 'round?" I spun around to see a girl with a blonde ponytail, freckles and a hat.

"Sure. And if you don't mind my asking," I said to distract her, so she wouldn't see the picture of Rainbow Dash I had drawn, "Where are you from?"

"Uh, ah'm from Tuscaloosa, erm, Alabama." This confused me, since she sounded like she was probably from Missouri, but I didn't question her.

"Also, hats aren't allowed." She frowned and removed her hat, stuffing it in her backpack.

"I'm already starting to dislike this place… lots…" she murmured. I nodded.

"I know… That's why I bring this." I pull out my iPhone.

"Nice… Can I see?" I nod and hand it to her. She begins idly browsing through everything on my iPhone; and when I say everything, I mean everything.

"Oh, umm… Please don't make fun of me…" I plead after she sees all the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-related things.

She pales after seeing the pictures of all the Mane 6, but replies, "Make fun of you? Why?"

I shift uncomfortably. How do I explain bronies to someone who's never seen the show?

"Uh… well, there's this show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic… Originally it was meant to be for, erm… _younger_ audiences, but…"

"But people who are older watch it?" she suggests. I nod.

"Uh, yeah… Here, I'll pull up an episode." The theme began to play and she looked sick.

"I, um, remembered something I have to get..." She ran off.

Great, someone else hates me. It's just what I needed. The bell rang and I ran down the hall, ignoring the snickers I received from some of the brony-haters.

"Hey, look! It's pony boy!" One of the tougher guys on the football team laughs and points.

"Yo, gay boy! Over here!" I close my eyes and count to ten.

_One._

I breathe in.

_Two._

Then I breathe out.

_Three._

In again

_Four._

Out

_Five._

In...

_Six._

I fall to the ground clutching my jaw, and the football player laughs, but stops as the new girl (I really should have asked what her name was) walks over to him.

"Oh, is gay-boy's friend coming over to rescue him?" He taunts in a voice you would use with a baby.

"Y'all, stop callin' him that!" She exclaims, getting in his face. He swings his fist at her but she ducks and grabs it. "No one." She swings at him, hitting him in the head, "Hurts." she punches him in the jaw causing him to double over, "My friends!" She finishes with a handstand-kick, remarkably like Applejack bucking an apple tree. He slumps to the ground, moaning.

"Dang, girl," He coughs. "You really are tough. Hell, you'd be great on the football team."

"I don't give a buck if you think ah'm strong. Ya' don't mess with mah friends!" She walks off towards me. "I-I'm sorry I acted like that..." she whispers.

"Doesn't bother me. If I could, I'd beat him bitless." I realize my mistake, but decide to ignore it.

"Anyways," she starts, "Ah'm Jackie. Ah have first period Mrs. Hawthorne, where's her classroom?"

"I'm Jacob. And I actually have Mrs. Hawthorne first period too, she's right over here." I guide her to the classroom and to an empty seat next to mine. It was lucky, or unlucky depending on how you thought about it, that there were all free seats next to me. She chose to sit on my right, closest to the wall.

While I was hastily stuffing my sketchbook into my desk she asks, "What was that?"

"Oh, just a couple sketches. Nothing really." I reply.

"Please can I see?"

I shake my head. "Nnope." I say, imitating Big Mac, which earns a chuckle from Jackie.

"Please? Ah'll let you have some apples from mah family's orchard! Ah brought some in mah lunch." she bribes.

"Only if I can see them first." I negotiate. She opens her lunch bag and I stare at the apples inside. Sweet, juicy ripe apples. My mouth begins to water at the thought of food.

"Fine." I reluctantly pull out my sketchbook and she begins to look through it.

"These are amazing! Where'd ya learn ta draw?"

I laugh. "I'm self taught; frankly I'm not that good."

Her eyes wander through all the drawings, finally stopping at a picture of Applejack sitting beside her hat, under an apple tree. She flips the page.

"Is this an ahnimashun or somethin'?" I nod and chuckle at her pronunciation of the word.

"You use it like this." I run my fingers along the side of the sketchbook. It shows Applejack picking up her hat, putting it on, and bucking a tree, causing all the apples to fall into a bucket.

"Wow... that must have taken ages!" I nod again.

"Eeyup. Two months." It ends with a small message written on the bucket.

_To Applejack, my favorite pony._

I turn to the next page; another animation, this time with Rainbow Dash doing a sonic rainboom.

"I can draw another real quick if you want. I'm thinking of a simple one." She nods enthusiastically and I get to work drawing. After five minutes have gone by, the bell rings and Mrs. Hawthorne steps in with a stern look on her face.

"Put up those drawings this instant, _**'pony-boy'**_." She says. The haters laugh as I shrink down into my seat. I stuff my drawings into my desk and get ready for another round of torture.

"Is there some way we could, ah don't know… _skip_ Mrs. Hawthorne's class next time?" questions Jackie.

"Sorry, Jackie, but it wouldn't turn out well for either of us. We'd probably be sent to double detention with Mr. Blithe…" I reply weakly.

"Mr. Blithe? Doesn't that mean happy or somethin'?" she questions. I guess living on a farm means you can afford to go to a decent school… unlike my filthy rich _'parents'_ who don't care about me. I'm stuck going to this hell of a school. And it's not like I don't think about anything else, but My Little Pony is the only thing that keeps me 'above the water', sort of.

"Yeah, but it's quite the opposite in his case. Trust me; you should stay away from him."

She nods. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. And next period I have Dr. Roy. Where's his classroom?"

A few minutes later we arrive at the classroom in question. "What is this place?"

"Art." I smile and walk inside. Murals and portraits of the Mane 6 and some fan favorites hang on the walls. Jackie gasps.

"That's… Bu-but…"

Hanging on the wall is a portrait of Applejack, with amazing detail. Jackie's eyes glide down the painting, stopping on a name in the corner. She bends down to inspect it.

_Jacob 'Macintosh' Adams_

"Macintosh? Really?" She turns to face me. I shrug.

"I don't choose my nicknames, they're chosen for me." As if to emphasize this point, snickers sound from two football players passing by.

"Why is the new girl talking to pony-boy?" The other football player, clutching his jaw from his earlier encounter with Jackie, shrugs at the comment and whispers to him. The other boy gasps, wide-eyed, and runs down the hall.

"You know, it takes a lot to get _him_ scared. You really should consider joining the team."

"Uh, 'kay?"

"And I'll also reconsider my opinion of pony-boy– Uh, I mean Macintosh– since he's apparently cool enough to hang out with someone as tough as you."

Jackie just nods and walks into the classroom. Cheers erupt from some of the students as she takes a seat.

A boy leans over to her and whispers, "I heard about your fight with Mark. He's really a nice guy when he's not acting all tough, but that was brave of you to stand up for Mac." He puts his hand out. "My name's John. I'm good friends with Mark. He just lets his reputation and pride get in the way of things."

"I know the feeling." Whispers Jackie.

Dr. Roy walks into the classroom.

"Hello students, you have five minutes of free sketching before we follow a drawing tutorial." No one questions what the drawing is. I pull out my sketchbook and start sketching whatever comes to my mind.

My train of thought slips away, and I realize I just put a huge line through my drawing. I carefully erase it, and examine it. I hear my pencil hit the floor and bend down to pick it up when I hear my sketchbook slide across the desk. Sitting up straight, I see Jackie carefully adding details to my sketch of Applejack. She lifts her pencil up and notices another pony drawn next to it.

"Who's this?" She points to my pony, Stone Chipper.

"Oh, that's my pony, Stone Chipper."

"Your pony?"

"Yeah. I came up with him. He's kinda like me." She nods.

"Know any tricks?' I ask.

"Well, once I broke my arm doing farm work and ah had a big test coming up. I had to learn how to write somehow without using my right arm and hand."

"You learned how to write with your left hand?"

"Not exactly…" She picks up a pencil, gently places it in her mouth, and begins sketching. It's slightly sloppy, but okay for someone drawing with their mouth. Speaking of…

"Hey, that's my pencil!"


End file.
